


All Hail The Queen

by Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Haru being Haru, I made Tsuna fuck his way out of his problems, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mukuro is a seme fight him on this, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Praise Kink, Reborn needs Jesus, Sexual Humor, Size Queen Sawada Tsunayoshi, all women are Queens, and Thot Queen Sasagawa Kyouko, and more alcohol, at least it's better than the canon events fucking him over in a non-enjoyable way right?, hayato has a nun kink, that's a tag? - Freeform, the BDSM Club has two Queens, tsuna is an unashamed sub, vongola traditions are weird, well she does cosplay so role-playing isn't too surprising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku/pseuds/Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku
Summary: When Reborn came to Namimori to train Tsuna, he expected a clumsy, below-average, painfully normal teenaged civilian. Little did he know that Tsuna’s “extracurricular activities” were anything but normal.(Or… a self-fulfillment one-shot series fueled by the NSFW headcanons dropped by my thirsty friends over on Discord.)Warning: May contain explicit sexual humor and activities, a copious amount of profanity, lots of OOC moments, and canon events being grinded up and reshaped like putty to my liking.





	1. Prologue: BDSM Club

“REBORN!!!!!! CONFESS TO KYOUKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!!!” Tsuna roared as he sprinted towards the object of his affections, skidding to a halt directly between Mochida and Kyoko.

Reborn half-expected his student to aggressively declare his infatuation, scaring his crush off in the process. Reborn would then swoop in on the boy after she rejected him and give Tsuna a proper explanation to what he would be dealing with from then on. The experience was a good way to introduce his new student to his teaching methods, as well as give Tsuna a healthy dose of humiliation. This would firmly establish his authority so the boy would take him more seriously as his tutor.

Or at least... that was how Reborn had planned it to go.

What the Sun Arcobaleno hadn’t expected was for Tsuna to suddenly drop down to his knees at Kyouko’s feet and gaze up at her with eyes full of adoration and reverence, like she was a goddess in human form worthy of his devotion.

“Oh Kyouko-chan, I am in love with how you were able to wrap everyone around your finger, including me! I want you to talk to me like I’m scum all while telling me how well I’m doing. I want you to wreck me until my brain is turned into melted goo. I want you to torture me until all I can say is your name. I want you to do things to me that no one else can!” He breathed in, before continuing. “SO PLEASE, DOMINA, STEP ON ME!!!”

Mochida’s jaw dropped to the center of the Earth. He was completely appalled by the contents of the half-naked brunet’s speech. How dare Dame-Tsuna suggest that the sweet and innocent Sasagawa Kyouko would ever become a sexual deviant?! How dare this degenerate project his sick dominatrix fantasies onto the gentle and kind Kyouko-chan?! What’s even worse is that he is tainting Kyouko-chan’s pure and virginal eyes by confessing his filthy fetishes in nothing but his underwear.

“Dame-Tsuna! You sick pervert! How dare you-” Mochida started, but was cut off when a heavy object hit him on his head. This effectively knocked him unconscious almost immediately.

Hana sighed as she lowered her bookbag. “I’ll handle the damage control. You two work it out between yourselves. See you in class.” She then proceeded to drag Mochida's comatose body to who-knows-where, leaving her two friends alone with only Reborn as their audience.

Kyouko’s face lit up brighter than any Storm Flame. “Tsuna-kun, have you forgotten rule number one?  _ Not in public _ .” Then, she looked down at Tsuna with half-lidded eyes and a sultry expression on her pretty face. Her voice became husky and took on a sensual tone that would have put professional hookers to shame. “But with the way you’re  _ asking me oh-so nicely _ , how could I ever say no to that  _ sad, pathetic face _ of yours? Forget our next club meeting this weekend, I want you to come by  _ that place _ immediately after school.  _ Don’t keep me waiting. _ ”

Tsuna let out a needy whine and nodded eagerly. The effects of the Dying Will Bullet had long since worn off.

Reborn awkwardly watched the hot and heavy exchange between the two teenagers in complete and utter disbelief. He felt his soul leaving his body and his will to live being cut in half.

“Primo’s hairy asshole!! What is  _ wrong _ with Dame-Tsuna?!”

( ✧ᄑ ͜ʖᄑ)

“So let me get this straight… You founded a BDSM Club, which currently has six members including yourself, and all of you regularly meet once a week to have sex.”

“Pretty much. Oh, don’t worry. We’re all really careful. It’s actually a rule that there’s no penis-in-vagina sex until after both consenting parties are eighteen and mandatory use of protection for all members regardless of gender. Currently, the only actual penetration that can be done in our club is pegging, but anything goes for other things like bondage, role-playing, etc.”

“...And this club of yours takes place in your school?”

“Hell no, Hibari-senpai would kill us a dozen times over. We borrowed one of the empty compounds on his family property,” Tsuna said. “By the way, our school doesn’t know about the club either. It’s kind of an exclusive thing between all of us.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t unusual that a bunch of teenagers had formed a sex club.

“...And he lets you...do your thing?”

“Of course, Hibari-senpai is a member too. Let’s just say whenever he tells us that he’s going to ‘bite us to death,’ he’ll deliver on that promise at our next meeting,” Tsuna explained, ending his sentence with a pleasurable shiver and a glazed look in his eye.

Reborn, to his credit, remained unfazed at the display. At least on the outside. “Tell me the names of the other members.”

“You already know Kyouko-chan and Hibari-senpai. Her brother, Ryohei-nii, is also in it. Hana-san is also a given since she’s Kyouko-chan’s best friend. And the last member is Yamamoto Takeshi.”

“...”

“Uh, Reborn? Are you okay?”

“...I’m way too sober to deal with this.”

Up until now, it used to be _him _that was the cause of the chaos that drove people to drink. This was too much even for Mafia standards. Little did Reborn know that this was just the beginning.


	2. one of us, One of Us, ONE OF US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hayato discovers that Tsuna is Juudaime in the streets and a Size Queen in the sheets. (亝艸亝)

After swearing his loyalty to Tsuna, Hayato was in bliss for all of four hours…

Until he was introduced to the “secret” club his Juudaime was a proud member of.

If he had known what he was getting into before he opened the door, he would’ve turned around and happily pretended that his boss didn’t participate in any sort of “extracurricular activity”.

“OH, DOMINA~!”

“Oh, you must be the Gokudera-kun my Tsuna-kun has been shamelessly talking about,” Namimori Middle’s seemingly innocent school idol purred, “Welcome to the club. Can you wait outside the door for maybe another thirty minutes? I’m afraid it’s too soon to introduce him to voyeurism. The girls and I haven’t even touched upon overstimulation yet.”

“DOMINA~! Why’d you suddenly stop~?! Please~! More~!”   
  
_ Gokudera Hayato.exe has stopped working _ .

With his face redder than any Storm Flame, Hayato quickly slammed the door shut and tried to squash down the memory (as well as his arousal) of seeing Tsuna spread out and moaning wantonly at the top of his lungs underneath Kyoko as she slammed the thick strap-on as deep as she could into him. 

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…”

...

“And then I’ve sinned again…”

…

“Oh no, there it goes again… GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!!” Gokudera muttered furiously under his breath and tried to bolt out of the Hibari property. However, he ended up running into Takeshi just as he had reached the exit.

“Hey there, you must be Gokudera! First time seeing a guy enjoy being pegged?” The baseball star grinned, “Welcome to the club, where you can let loose and have fun without anyone judging you for it.”

“What club?” Hayato asked hoarsely.

“The BDSM Club. Didn’t Tsuna explain everything?”

“I was referred to this place by Reborn! I just wanted to know where Juudaime disappeared to after school every other day. I didn’t expect  _ that. _ ” Hayato yelled, gesticulating wildly at the scene he had just witnessed. “Speaking of school, there’s no way that the school would allow this?! How did you get Namimori to sign off on this?!”

“Because they didn’t. That’s why we’re holding our club activities here and not in an empty classroom. Well that, and Hibari-senpai doesn’t want us desecrating his precious Namimori like we did during our first official meeting, so he lent us this place.”

“...Does that mean he’s…”

“Oh, hell yes. He’s an amazing sado-masochist with a surprising kemonomimi fetish. To be honest, I’ve only tried it once, but it’s not my cup of tea. But semi-public exhibitionism, on the other hand, is more my speed.” Takeshi then gave Hayato an inviting leer. “You want to become my sub? We have a room decked out to resemble the school locker room.”

Hayato flushed a deeper red if it was possible, and he frantically shook his head no. Finally, he took several deep breaths to calm himself before tentatively asking, “So, a BDSM Club?”

“Yep.”

“As in handcuffs, ropes, and all that?” To be fair, his miniscule knowledge of BDSM is limited to Shamal’s drunken rants about his past lovers’ kinks.

“Hibari’s your man on that, but his specialty is shibari (Japanese rope bondage). Now that’s an activity I’ll sub for any day.”

“...What about candles, chains, and humiliation?”

“I’m not sure if any of us are into the first two. I mean, now that I think about it, I don’t think we’ve tried them out yet.”

“...Can… Can you tell me what Juudaime’s kinks are?”

“Oh man, can I? Allow me to tell you this. Tsuna is a total praise whore. Once he gets in the mood, he’ll go along with almost anything if you so much as utter ‘good boy’ to him.”

( ✧ᄑ ͜ʖᄑ)

He didn’t go back to “That Place”. At least, not until the initial shock had worn off. It helped that as soon as the BDSM Club members exited the borrowed house, they all acted as if they hadn’t been screwing each other’s brains out behind the closed doors. It gave Hayato time to recover and wrap his head around the situation.

Tsuna had made it clear to him that he was willing to wait for Hayato to come around or never bring up the club at all if it made him uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was to force someone into what they’re doing. Nonconsensual activities were not what the club was all about.

This made the silver-haired teen seriously consider joining Tsuna’s club. Hayato wanted to understand his Juudaime’s (*ahem*) hobby, so after about a little over a week of contemplation, he ultimately decided to go ahead and ask Tsuna directly about it.

Tsuna was more than willing to give his new friend a proper introduction to the BDSM Club. So, he asked Hayato to meet him in a specific room in “That Place”.

The budding hitman who once went by the moniker of “Smoking Bomb” was not prepared for what Tsuna had laid out for him.

“Welcome, my child. I’ve been awaiting your arrival.”

Hayato’s eyes bulged out of his sockets as he drank in Tsuna’s appearance.

Tsuna was dressed as a nun. An honest-to-god  _ nun _ . A sinfully gorgeous one at that. The skirt was dangerously short, revealing a luscious pair of legs covered in fishnet stockings and stiletto heels. The lascivious glint in Tsuna’s eyes was anything but holy.

Just like that, the last of Hayato’s common sense and Catholic shame took a swan dive off of the roof of a skyscraper.

“Forgive me, Father, for I’ll be  _ sinning _ tonight.”

( ✧ᄑ ͜ʖᄑ)

Reborn let out a long suffering sigh as he addressed his sheepish student. “Okay, I know I told you to dominate him and make Gokudera Hayato your subordinate…” Then Reborn sucked as much air as his tiny lungs could hold and bellowed out, “I HAD MEANT  _ IN BATTLE _ AND TO MAKE HIM YOUR  _ MINION _ , NOT IN BED AND MAKE HIM YOUR BITCH!”

“Hiiieeee, I’m sorry, Reborn!”

Reborn hit Tsuna upside the head with a Leon Hammer. “Don’t you dare lie to me, you smug little shit! You’re not sorry at all!”

“That’s where you’re wrong! I’m sorry that I was so rough with Gokudera-kun last night! I rarely get the opportunity to top, so excuse me if I’m a little out of practice! But thankfully, he enjoyed the experience!” Tsuna protested passionately with fire in his eyes.

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose and summoned every ounce of patience he had. “I’m going to regret asking this, but how did you know that he has a freaking  _ nun kink _ ?”

“I didn’t. Haru-chan did. She’s the one who also supplied me with the outfit.”

“Wait, isn’t she that girl we met the other day who slapped you over the misunderstanding that I’m an innocent baby you’re corrupting?”

“...Yes.”

“...When did you-”

Tsuna’s smile was as shameless as ever. “She and Kyoko-chan are cake buddies, and she set her straight. We’ve now added role-playing to our activities, all thanks to her.”

“...Instead of me being corrupted by you she’s accusing, she should have been concerned about you corrupting her,” the World’s Greatest Hitman deadpanned as he walked off to break into Iemitsu’s hidden stash of booze that Nana thought she had hidden so well until her husband’s next visit.

( ✧ᄑ ͜ʖᄑ)

(10 Years Later)

“Hayato-kun, what happened to your back!?”

“Oh! Juudaime! Um… Just Uri again… She was being extra difficult today.”

“Hayato-kun, I don’t need my Hyper Intuition to know that you’re obviously lying. Those scratches are too shallow to be caused by anything other than by human fingernails.”

“...I-I have no excuse.”

“...No, it can’t be.”

“I’m so sorry, Juudaime.”

“I can’t believe this. How could you betray me like this? My own Storm.”

“It was in the heat of the moment! One thing led to another, and we got carried away!”

“And you didn’t even so much as ask me to  _ join _ ?! Do you know how pent up I am after doing all this paperwork for the last five days?! How fucking  _ dare _ you get some while I’m being blue-balled and chained to my desk!!”

“I’m so, so sorry, Juudaime! I swear I’ll make it up to you next time! As punishment, I’ll set up a threesome with Kyouya immediately!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL This is slowly becoming a “how many kinks can I fit into the story?” fic.


	3. Initiation Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna: All women are QUEENS!  
Mukuro: If she breathes, SHE'S A THOT!  
Kyoko: Lol why not both? (✿˶꒡ ꜙ ꒡˶)

Mukuro had only possessed Hayato for a few seconds before he was quickly overwhelmed by an untold amount of pain and soreness, particularly around his lower regions. It was so unbearable that Mukuro was forced to abandon his last-ditch plan to finally obtain Tsuna’s body by using his friends to do the work for him.

“How are you still able to  _ walk _ ?!” Mukuro shrieked, bolting straight up from the ground after snapping back into his own body. Dammit! He could still feel the phantom pains of what Hayato went through in his body.

Tsuna quickly whipped around to the slightly dazed silver-haired teen in alarm. “Gokudera-kun, why didn’t you tell me you’re still recovering?! When I said ‘You’ll be feeling me for the rest of the year,’ I didn’t mean it literally! Oh no! Did I remember to do aftercare?! Why didn’t I double check to make sure you were fine? I’m so sorry for all the pain you must’ve gone through. I’m a horrible top.”

“No, you were an amazing top, Juudaime!” Hayato vehemently protested. “It wasn’t your fault I’m like this! It was Kyouko-Domina!”

“...Hang on, Kyouko- _ Domina _ ?

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Ahahaha, looks like the Queen of the BDSM Club has ensnared yet another victim under her spell,” Takeshi chuckled.

“...Kufufufu. She pegged him to kingdom come the night before, and now he can’t get enough of it.” Mukuro laughed. “Sorry, but I, on the other hand, don’t think your little ‘Initiation Ritual’ is for me. You have to be crazier than me to even consider it.”

Tsuna actually gasped as if he heard something blasphemous. “You have your kinks, and I have mine. But don’t you dare kinkshame me unless kinkshaming is your kink, and we both consent to it, which by the way,  _ I have not _ .”

“Don’t knock it until you try it,” Hibari scoffed without a single ounce of shame. “The Female Herbivore is an acceptable Carnivore during mating.”

“AND IT’S AN EXTREMELY GREAT WAY TO INCREASE YOUR STAMINA!!!” Ryohei roared.

Mukuro blinked. “Wait, why is he here and not in the hospital? Didn’t Ken beat you to a pulp and knock out five of your teeth?”

“MY STAMINA AND RECOVERY TIME HAS NEVER BEEN BETTER SINCE I JOINED THE BDSM CLUB TO THE EXTREME!” Ryohei proclaimed.

“...But you’re her brother.”

Ryohei’s face quickly screwed up in disgust. “Ewwwwwwww, incest is an extreme turn off. My sister’s best friend, Hana-chan, is the one pegging me during club sessions.”

“Hana-san is the type who likes to see how long you can last whereas Kyouko-chan makes you see how much you can take from her,” Takeshi explained.

“Oh, grazie a Dio! Hallelujah!” Reborn cried out, taking a few gulps from the large sake bottle he brought with him that was almost as big as he was. Nope, still not drunk enough to handle this conversation.

“Anyways, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m clearly a top. I bottom for no man nor woman.”

“What about nonbinary and intersexed people? Then, would you bottom?” Hayato pointed out.

Mukuro frowned. “Why are you people so insistent on me submitting to other people?”

Takeshi spoke up. “First of all, to quote Hibari… Don’t knock it until you try it.”

“Second of all, there’s something freeing about relinquishing control for once, especially to someone you trust,” Hayato supplied.

Ryohei grinned, “And third of all, it’s extremely fun to watch.”

This did not persuade Mukuro, but he had another point he wanted to bring up. “Kufufufufu. For members of the so-called BDSM Club, you are still ignorant of the ‘lesser known’ areas of BDSM. Particularly Mafia-exclusive techniques.”

Reborn’s heart dropped to his stomach, “Oh no.” This is what he was afraid of. He knew it would happen eventually, but he figured he could delay the inevitable.

Tsuna ignored his home tutor’s panicking expression and scoffed, “Please, what do you have that Kyouka-Domina doesn’t?”

“Kufufufufufu. Two words: Mist Flames. I can make  _ anything _ I want happen.”

Wait.

The gears begin to turn in Tsuna’s head.

Mist Flames = Imagination + Illusions.

Club + Flames = (S$%RFVGY^%RFGU)^#

Mist Flames + Club = @#E%TYUIUY^TFRE##E

“A-Anything?”

Mukuro smirked. “Anything.”

“Even…”

“ _ Anything _ ,” Mukuro repeated, his smirk growing wider.

Tsuna actually started waterfall drooling over the possibilities. 

“Hentai-Tsuna, NO,” Reborn begged.

“ _ Hentai-Tsuna, YES! _ ” The BDSM Club Founder cackled before turning to his friends. “Guys, forget the Initiation Ritual, we  _ need _ Mukuro in the Club!”

As if on cue, the Vindice appeared out of nowhere and dragged off Mukuro and his gang to their prison before disappearing without a trace.

“ _ Damn _ ... can we do chains at the next meeting?” Takeshi suggested.

Reborn eyed his now empty sake bottle. “I need more alcohol.”

( ✧ᄑ ͜ʖᄑ)

“The Varia is coming.”

“Oh, they’ll be coming, alright! Tell them to turn around and go back to Italy, Baka-Iemitsu! At this rate, Tsuna will be dicking all of them by the end of the month in Hyper Mode!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just making it clear now, the chapters are not in order by canon events. Really, I just took scenes from KHR and see how NSFW can I make it in the context of Tsuna and his BDSM Club. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank AstralAffair for beta-ing this story, and give a shout-out to SpookyBinch and Plantress for all the inspiration for this fic. If all three of you are reading this, I hope my story meets all of your expectations.
> 
> I have no shame in admitting that I am a horny shipper. If you liked what you just read so far, please join me in prayer in the Church of the Queen~ Thank you for your time and patience~ (*✧×✧*)


End file.
